Socorro, virei o Deidara!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: .::TRILOGIA::.Ouçam o apelo de Pain! Deidara e Líder trocam de corpo por alguma razão óbvia! E agora? Só cabe ao resto da Akatsuki desvendar esse mistério tão óbvio! .::Fic de desculpas a vocês, eu sumi por muuuito tempo, né? Gomen!::.


FIC DE DESCULPAS! DEDICADO À TODOS!! Eu sumi por muito tempo XD

* * *

**Summary: **Ouçam o apelo de Pain! Deidara e Líder trocam de corpo por alguma razão óbvia! E agora? Só cabe ao resto da Akatsuki desvendar esse mistério tão óbvio! XD

**Socorro, virei o Deidara! – Oneshot**

Era uma vez um bom garoto chamado Tobi.

Ele usava uma máscara de pirulito e tinha QI de ostra.

Um dia, Tobi cansou de jogar Batalha Naval com seu parceiro, Deidara-sempai.

E então comprou um kit de Ciências.

Ficou tão excitado com o kit que foi mostrar para todos os seus companheiros Akatsukis.

E estes mais uma vez estavam fazendo hora mofando no sofá.

**Tobi: **DEIDARA-SEMPAI! Tobi comprou um kit de Ciências! 8D

**Deidara: **Eu sei, o narrador disse, un. ¬.\)

**Tobi: **Tobi vai ganhar o prêmio Novelo com esse kit, Deidara-sempai. n.X

**Pain: ****-Assistindo TV-** É... o prêmio Novelo de lã. ¬/.\¬

**Tobi: **Exatamente! \o/

**Deidara e Pein: **-:- -.\)

Claro que seus companheiros não acreditavam no potencial de Tobi, o bom garoto.

**Kisame: **Qual o nome do kit, Tobi?

**Tobi: ****-Mostra o kit-**

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Itachi: **...o kit de Química para "idiotas" absurdamente mentecaptos? O/.\õ

**Hidan: **Puxa vida, nunca vi jogo feito sob medida! ºOº

**Kakuzu: **Pois é, a medida exata de você, Deidara e Tobi. ¬¬

**Hidan: **¬¬

**Konan: ****-Tomando chá-** Que bom, Tobi! Divirta-se. n.n

**Pain: **Eu não vou permitir que esse cara mexa com substâncias perigosas nesse esconderijo!

**Tobi: **Mas, mas... i.X

**Konan: **Deixe, Pain... ele não vai fazer nada de mais...n.n

**Pain: **Mas, Konan!! O:O

**Konan: ****-Olhar assassino-**

**Pain: **Boa sorte, Tobi. Ò:ob

**Tobi: **Hai! \o/

E então, Tobi foi feliz para seu quarto.

Vestiu um jaleco branco;

Colocou aqueles óculos estranho (cortesia do kit);

E abriu o kit.

**Tobi: ****-Lendo o manual-** "Como fazer uma substância verde brilhante"... "Altamente perigoso"... "Não nos responsabilizamos pelos efeitos colaterais"... "Usado para ameaça sem fins lucrativos"... acho que vou fazer esse! 8)

E, com isso, Tobi começou a misturar alegremente as substâncias.

_**(Na Sala)**_

**Pain: **Konan... tem certeza que temos que deixar o Tobi com aquele kit?! Sabe, eu não quero morrer de radiação...

**Konan: **Deixe de ser otário e deixe ele brincar. u.ú

**Kakuzu: **Ei...

**Todos: **Hm?

**Kakuzu: **COM QUE DINHEIRO ELE COMPROU AQUELE KIT? Ò.ó

**Zetsu: ****-Descendo as escadas normalmente com Barata na cabeça-** Bem que eu vi um cofrinho aberto no corredor...

**Kakuzu: **O.O

_**(Meia hora depois, na cozinha)**_

**Tobi: ****-Colocando um jarro de líquido verde fluorescente na geladeira-** Agora é só esperar mais uma hora. 8)

_**(Na saída do esconderijo)**_

**Kakuzu: ****-Sendo levado por uma ambulância-** Meu... dinheiro... i.i/

**Hidan: ****-Acenando-** Passe bem, parceiro... LIBERDAAAAADEEEEE!! **–Corre pra dentro da casa-**

**Konan: **Nunca vi alguém ter um colapso por falta de grana...

**Pain: **Esse lugar não cansa de surpreender... ¬¬'

**Deidara: **Tô com sede... vou beber alguma coisa! **–Andando calmamente pra dentro de casa-**

_**(Cozinha)**_

**Deidara: **_I'll Be forever your explosiooooon… You can stay under my explosiooooon… yeaaaaaah…_ **-Abrindo a geladeira-** Uuuuuuh… O.\) O que temos aqui?!

Nosso Akatsuki Explosivo, Deidara, observava o jarro com muito interesse.

**Deidara: **ISSO É...

Isso é...?

**Deidara: **LIMONADA! ºOº **-Bebe direto do jarro-**

¬¬'

**Deidara: **Aaaaaaaah! n.\) Nada como uma boa limonada para matar a sede!

Deidara, ignorando o fato de que a substância brilhava, bebeu praticamente tudo, deixando apenas um pouco em cima da mesa.

Pain chegava na cozinha, coçando o bumbum.

**Pain: ****-Olha pro jarro-**

**Jarro: **...

**Pain: ****-Olha pro jarro-**

**Jarro: **...

**Pain: ****-Olha pro jarro-**

**Jarro: **...

**Pain: **OH! Isso é...! Isso é...!

Isso é...?

**Pain: **SUCO DE CLOROFILA! ºOº **-Bebe o resto do conteúdo-**

¬¬'

**Pain: **Aaah, suquinho bom... n:n **–Sai da cozinha-**

Parece que ainda demoraremos a descobrir o que era aquela substância...

_**(Noite, quarto de Pain)**_

**Pain: ****-Deitado-** Aaaaaaaaah... que dor de cabeça... x:x Aposto que foi o vaso que o Tobi me tacou de manhã... vou matá-lo amanhã... nham... **–Dorme-**

_**(Quarto de Deidara)**_

**Deidara: **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC... uo\)

_**(Dia seguinte)**_

Pain se levantou bem lentamente. Estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Não parecia ser ressaca. Sentiu um desconforto nas palmas mãos. Olhou para elas, mas estava tudo embaçado. Percebeu que estava sem camisa.

**Pain: **Não lembro ter dormido sem camisa... -:- **-Acaricia os cabelos louros-** Hm? **–Percebe que seu cabelo está comprido-** Que merdx é essa? Ò:ó Será que o Hidan colocou loção para fazer os cabelos crescerem em mim de novo?! (Nota: Vocês não sabem o que esse cara sofre...XD)

O Líder olhou-se no espelho.

**Pain: **DEIDARA! SAIA JÁ DO MEU QUARTO E... O:O

_**(Estados Federativos da Micronésia...)**_

**Mini-criança:** PAPAAAAAI! EU OUVI UM GRITO! O.O

**Mini-pai: ****-Com arma-**SÃO OS MONGOLIANOS!! ABAIXA, FILHO! Ò.ó

**Mini-criança: **o.õ

_**(Em algum lugar xD)**_

**Kisame: ****-Abrindo a porta-** Deidara? -.- Que gritaria é essa? ¬¬

**Hidan: ****-Empurra Kisame com tudo-** QUE MERX FOI ESSA PORRX?! EU TAVA NO MEIO DO MEU SONO DE BELEZA CARALHX MAS O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU?! **–Com máscara verde no rosto e pepinos nos olhos-**

**Kisame: ****-Olhando indignado pra Hidan-** Que visão grotesca... O.O

**Hidan: **¬¬

**Pain: ****-Virando pros dois-** DEIDARA?! EU SOU O PAIN! Ò.O

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: **Ok, então eu sou a Ashley Tisdale. U.ú

**Kisame: **Quem é essa? O.õ

**Hidan: ****-Virando pra parede (estava com pepinos nos olhos)-**Na verdade foi uma gostosa que eu peguei lá no bar no fim de semana e...

**Voz: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Hidan e Kisame: **O.O

**Deidara: ****-Chega no próprio quarto (no corpo de Pain)-** OLHEM PRA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!! OLHEM PRA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!!

**Hidan: **Tô olhando, cara. ¬¬ E você tá muuuito verde pro meu gosto... **–Estava com pepinos nos olhos-**

**Kisame: ****-Tira os pepinos da cara de Hidan-** ¬¬

**Hidan: ****-Olha pra Deidara(no corpo de Pain)-** OOOH MEU DEUS CHEFE VOCÊ TÁ PELADO! O.O

**Deidara: ****-Olha pra Pain(no seu corpo)-**

**Pain: ****-Olha pra Deidara(no seu corpo)-**

_**(No silencioso quarto de Itachi)**_

**Itachi: ****-Com máscara de dormir-** Mas esses caras são barulhentos... que gritaria...

_**(No quarto de Deidara)**_

**Deidara: **CHEFE?!** –No corpo de Pain-**

**Pain: **DEIDARA?! **–No corpo de Deidara-**

**Hidan: **Hidan. n.n

**Deidara e Pain: -Com corpos trocados-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**CONTINUA**

AVISINHOS IMPORTANTES!!

Oooooi gente!! Faz tempo, hã? XD No momento eu tirei férias de fics, viu? Estou numa longa jornada em busca de conhecimentos em técnicas de redação, então talvez eu fique afastada por um tempo. 8)

Mas essa fic é uma TRILOGIA XD Me diverti escrevendo 8)

Tentarei postar rápido!! Quanto à AkaGaku, procurarei escrevê-la, mas eu ando muito instável, então a luz não está vindo 8)

Espero humildemente a compreensão de todos vocês! \o/

Voltarei a ativa em breve!!

**Ja Ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
